What I'm made of
by JennyLeeTheQueen
Summary: Crocodile and Daz find an island in the New World. Someone attacks them but a friend helps them. Meanwhile, the Shichibukai are planning a summer camp in Maripoor Island.
1. The dark knight

_**1_The dark knight**_

Daz and Crocodile were looking for a way to escape of the forest.

-Oh, this island... Wait, I think I've seen something behind these plants.  
Crocodile went there but a strange shadow hit him strongly and escaped. It began to appear and disappear hitting Crocodile, but it seemed it didn't see Daz. He was far, looking at the full moon when he heard the ex-Shichibukai shouting. Daz ran to help him.

The shadow appeared again, this time, it hit Daz. Before he fell in the floor he could hit that strange shadow. It moved fast, it looked like a human, but its scream was horrible.

Someone appeared, it was a woman. She moved fast, not as fast as the shadow did, but she began a fight against the shadow. She was strong enough to win the fight, but when she was going to do the last hit a phantom of a black horse appeared and the shadow escaped riding it. "Damn kairouseki" she thought. If _he_ didn't use it he would defeat him. Then she saw two bodies and a lot of blood in the floor.

-I see the dark knight attacked you, fortunately you aren't dead, just... No...! What the hell are you doing HERE?!

* * *

**Oh, I could write a chapter in English of my first fanfic! I know, it's very short. The following chapters will be longer, I promise.**


	2. An invitation for the Shichibukai

_**2_ An invitation for the Shichibukai**_

Hanckock and Luffy were talking in the kitchen.  
-Luffy, I am so happy to see you came back for me!  
-But I only will stay for a week. It's nice to be here, but, Ha...  
-Yeah? What do you need?  
-Ha...  
"Is he going to say that he loves me?" thought Hanckock.  
-HAMMOCK! Can you give me some meat? I'm hungry!  
"Hammock, Hammock... why does he still call me Hammock?!"  
-Well, I only have this...  
-Don't worry, thanks, Hammock!

-NO! My name isn't Hammock!-she shouted.  
-Heibihime-sama! Do you need anything?-it was Margaret's voice.  
-Huh? It was a dream. Luffy-sama isn't here. No, Margaret, I'm fine!  
-There is a letter for you. It has arrived an hour ago.  
-Thanks, I'll read it, maybe it's a love letter!...No, it's from the other Shichibukai.

_Dear Boa Hanckock:  
We're planning a Summer Camp in Maripoor Island. It starts next Fryday. If you want to come we'll come here with a ship. This will be a great opportunity for you, so don't refuse it!_

* * *

In another place, Dracule Mihawk was reading a similar letter.  
-I don't know what to think about this, and you, Perona?  
-I think you should go there. I will be alone again, but don't worry. I'll find something to do.  
-Are you sure? This place is a bit dangerous for you.  
-I'll take care of myself. Now, go to prepare you baggage.

* * *

-Captain Buggy! We'll miss you!  
-Guys, I'm not going to Impel Down again! People need me, so I'm going to help them one more time.  
-You're a great man, Captain!  
-Heheh...

* * *

**This is second chapter. I'll also write about some of the Shichibukai in this fanfic.**


	3. Someone that would help you

_**3_ Someone that would help you**_

Crocodile woke up. He had a bad headache. He tried to stand up but he fell at the first try. Then he heard someone coming fast inside the room and he recognized her.  
-What...? Why are you here? Miss Doublefinger?  
-Didn't you see you can't move with these wounds?-said her. Then she helped him to go back to the bed and said-You can call me Paula, this is my real name.  
-Where am I? Is Daz also here?  
-Yeah, he also was hurt, now he's in another room. The doctor couldn't come here, so I healed both of you. And this is my room, if you need anything, just call me. Now I'll prepare two cups of coffee. You should eat something.  
-I know, but why are you helping us?  
She went out without answering his question. Crocodile fell asleep again. Two hours later, he heard Daz and Paula's voice. They were talking about what had happened. Now he could get up, so he went to the kitchen.

-Hi, did you read the newspaper?-said Daz before he continued drinking his coffee.  
-It talks about the Shichibukai and that stupid one.  
-Doflamingo?-Crocodile knew Paula hated him-What has he done?  
-He was seen in Hina's room in the night, but she could escape from him. Last week he sent her a bouquet of flowers.  
-Ridiculous.  
-And the Shichibukai are planning a summer camp. The worst thing that would happen is to be there with that man.  
-Yeah, these two years have been peaceful without them.  
-I forgot to say something to you, guys. Tomorrow Valentine and Goldenweek are arriving here, but this place is a bit dangerous, so I'll be out for a while.  
-We'll come with you.  
-Daz! I've said "this place is dangerous". I am the only one of us who isn't in danger in the forest. You must stay here.  
-You didn't tell us why is the forest dangerous- Crocodile replied.  
-Did you forget when _he_ attacked you? _He_is fast and uses a weapon made of kairouseki. Please forget about going out.

-If you go out I'll tell Doflamingo you are here.  
-We'll stay here!-they shouted.  
-I haven't heard you, can you repeat, please?  
-What...? Er... WE'LL STAY HERE WAITING!  
-It's strange to see you again after two years. How did you arrive here?  
-Navy was following us a week ago and we had to change our way. But one thing is shure, we won't return to Impel Down.  
-I hope so. Now I must go to do something up there.  
-See you later.

* * *

**I will change the form of the dialog in the next chapters. And I don't know if they will be long, short... I'd like to see a review ^^**


	4. Bon voyage!

_**4_Bon voyage!**_

Margaret was having a walk when she heard someone crying.

Hanckock: Waaah! Luffy-sama isn't here!  
Margaret: Hebihime-sama! What happens?  
Hanckock: I had another dream last night. It was about Luffy.  
Margaret: I also miss him, he was a good friend, but I know he will return to see you.  
Hanckock: No! The last time I saw him he still didn't know my name! He called me... Waaah! He called me Hammock.  
Margaret: Don't you remember he's bad trying to remember names?  
Hanckock: Yes...  
Margaret: Hebihime-sama, was the dream a nightmare?  
Hanckock: I don't know, he said to me "Bon voyage, Hammock!"  
Margaret: Oh! I forget today the ship was arriving here! Are you ready to go to the summer camp?  
Hanckock: I think I am. Thanks for all, Margaret.

One hour later...

Sandersonia: Hanckock! The ship is arriving!  
Marigold: They are waiting for you! We must stay here to do something in Amazon Lily, I think you'll like it.  
Hanckock: I am coming, wait a second!  
Doflamingo: Oi, Boa Hanckock! You are more beautiful than the last time I saw you!  
Hanckock: -.- Really? And what has happened with Hina? Well, I come into the ship.  
Doflamingo: Do you want anyone to come with you? She can come too.  
Hanckock: Mm, my sisters can't, so... Margaret!  
Margaret: Yes, Hebihime-sama?  
Hanckock: Do you want to come?  
Margaret: Are you sure? I don't know if...  
Hanckock: You'll be fine, what do you say?  
Margaret: Well... Yes!  
Both girls went into the ship.  
People: Bon voyage!  
Hanckock and Margaret: Goodbye!

The ship was big and it had everything they needed. There where another six people: Buggy (the new Shichibukai) and Galdino, Moriah and Absalom, and Mihawk and Perona.

_FLASHBACK_

Doflamingo: We've arrived, Hawk Eyes! Are you ready?  
Mihawk: Yes, I am. Perona, I'm sorry, now you'll be alone.  
Perona: I'll be better alone than I'd be with Roronoa. Well, I hope you'll have a nice trip.  
Doflamingo: Perona, why aren't you coming with us? I'm alone, but every Shichibukai can bring someone else.  
Mihawk: Why didn't you say it before?!  
Perona: Don't worry, just wait one moment...

She prepared fastly her baggage, but when she went inside the ship...  
Perona: Moriah-sama! You're alive!  
Moriah: Yes, but it's a secret. Everyone who tells someone my parage ends in Impel Down. The Shichibukai are an exception.  
Perona: Don't worry, I'll say nothing about this. Wait a moment... ABSALOM?! You're here too?  
Absalom: Hi Perona.  
Perona: **Negative hollow! **Why didn't you help me in Thriller Bark? You didn't fight Kuma!  
Absalom (depressed): Sanji will defeat me again...  
Perona (ignoring him): Hi! Are you Buggy and Galdino?

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Doflamingo: So here we are, now we are going to Maripoor Island. At half past two we'll have lunch here, and we'll arrive at five o'clock. Our Summer Camp has begun!  
Hanckock (thinking): I've heard someone else...  
Luffy: Bon voyage, Hammock!

* * *

**Did you like this chapter?** **I thought Buggy would be a new Shichibukai after the war, and I heard rumours about Moriah that say the same as me. Only some of the Shichibukai are going into the Summer Camp.**


	5. We're ready for the fight

_5_ We're ready for the fight_

Paula found easily Valentine and Goldenweek.

Valentine: So Crocodile and Daz are our guests?  
Paula: Yes, they'll stay here until the danger disappears.  
Goldenweek: We must do something, this can be. _He_ will attack us soon.  
Paula: I'm planning something, but I need some help.  
Valentine: First of all let's arrive home. Then we'll be able to talk without anyone else listening. I don't know if _he_ is human.  
Goldenweek: If _he_ is, maybe he has eaten a Devil Fruit. But _he_ can use kairouseki without any problems or changes in his body.  
Paula: I'm sure _he_'s human. When we fought the last time _he_ was going to say something, and his eyes shone with pain. _He_'s hiding something, and we'll discover what his secret is.  
Valentine (looking at their house): Oh, we finally are here. Today I felt the way was longer than before.  
Goldenweek: Me too, it's a bit strange. Good morning guys!  
Daz: Hi! A long time has passed between now and the last time we saw you.  
Crocodile: Hello. Paula, has anything happened? It's a bit late, right?  
Paula: Nothing, just... We think you must know the truth. After our rescue from the prison some of the Baroque Works members (me, Valentine, Goldenweek, Merry Christmas, Mr. 4 and Mr.5) started a new life near Arabasta. We created the New Spiders Café. Then Mr.4, Mr.5 and Merry Christmas left and they started to work helping old people. Then Hina found us, but before we could fight her someone appeared. He was a marine with red hair and black eyes, I don't know his name.  
Valentine: We thought he was mad, because the look in his eyes. We went to the New Spiders Café but it was closed by a huge wall. Then we had to escape from the marine guy who was more dangerous than Hina, a lot more. Then Goldenweek had an idea, the craziest idea she ever had. We went inside the Navy's ship. It was sailing and it went in the new world. Goldenweek used her powers to make the Navy think we weren't there. We saw that ship used a strange technology to sail faster so we arrived here, in this island of the New World. We went out of the ship and it continued its travel. And now we are here, but we think the creature that attacked you is the marine we saw.  
Crocodile: And this is why we can't go out of here?  
Paula: Be serious please. I know it sounds strange but you wouldn't say the same if you saw your wounds.  
She went out again without saying a word to them. Crocodile wanted to follow her, but Goldenweek stopped him.  
Goldenweek: Didn't you see? She doesn't want anything bad happens to us, so if you appreciate her, you mustn't go out.  
Crocodile: I've heard something, maybe she is in danger.

Paula: What are you doing here?  
Crocodile: I'll ask you again. Why did you save our lives?  
Paula: I have no answer. This place is dangerous, but beautiful at the same time.

Crocodile looked at her in silence. She had changed a lot in these two years. She was taller, and didn't wear her glasses. The weather was cold, so she was wearing a coat. On her face there was a little scar, someone attacked her with a weapon made ok kairouseki.

Paula: What's the matter? You look worried.  
Crocodile: Really? Don't worry. Let's go inside.

Daz: Goldenweek, what are you hiding?  
Goldenweek: Nothing... I must do something.  
Valentine: Hey! This portrait is very good! (She gave Daz the paper that Goldenweek was hiding).  
Goldenweek: I haven't finished it yet, and it was a secret!  
Daz was surprised when he saw himself. In the portrait he appeared serious and calm.  
Daz: I like it!  
Goldenweek: Really?! Well, it's for you.

Crocodile: Is everyone ready? The fight is going to begin.


	6. Maripoor Island

_6_ Maripoor Island_

Margaret: Perona! Here it is! Maripoor Island?  
Perona (to her new friend): Yes! I prefer Thriller Bark or Mihawk's Castle, but it's beautiful too!  
Margaret: Have you seen Hehibihime-sama today?  
Perona: Yes, but she isn't nice with anyone! I've seen her this morning, and...

_FLASHBACK_

Doflamingo: Hanckock, can you help me?  
Hanckock: What do you want?  
Doflamingo: Which clothes should I wear today? This jacket makes me look handsome?  
Hanckock: Is this the reason for what I've come here?! And YOU, what are you looking at?  
Perona: Nothing, have you seen Mihawk?  
Hanckock: No! I don't care about what is doing everyone in this ship! And bring me a cup of tea!  
Perona: I am not your servant!

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Margaret: Maybe she had another nightmare... She isn't so rude.  
Mihawk: Good morning!  
Margaret: Hello!  
Perona (leaving): Hi! Sorry, I am going to do something.  
Mihawk: What?  
Perona: Someone must change this egotistical pose!  
Yes, Hanckock was in her egotistical pose shouting at Buggy and Galdino.  
Perona: HAMMOCK! I have to say something to you! **Negative hollow!  
**Hanckock (depressed): Luffy-sama isn't here...  
Margaret: Hebihime-sama! Are you okay? Perona, what have you done to her?  
Perona: Don't worry; she won't be like this forever.  
Absalom: Perona, today you are the most beautiful think of the world!  
Perona (using again her powers): But it's useful to make pervert people shut up.  
Galdino: I've prepared the breakfast today!  
Everybody: Yes!  
Buggy: I was glad to see you cook very well when you joined my crew.  
Moriah: And your talent, Buggy, is to take goof photos without being discovered.  
Absalom: Can you get for me some photos...? Perona knows how to stop my invisible powers.  
Buggy: How much money do you have?  
Girls: Buggy...  
Buggy: Oh, I can't. I'm not interested in this type of photos.

Later...  
Mihawk: Hi! Are you okay? You look angry.  
Perona: It's just I got a headache and a bad morning.  
Mihawk: Have you decided what are you going to do?  
Perona: About what?  
Mihawk: Now you know Moriah is alive...  
Perona: Oh, I understand. You are trying to ask me if I'll go with him. Don't worry! You are my friend and if you want, I'll stay with you!

She left the room.

Mihawk: Now I've understood how does Shanks feel.  
Buggy: Now you are... in the Friendzone! Akagami still hasn't gone out of it. But you must be positive; she'll stay with you, not with Moriah or Absalom.  
Mihawk: I still don't believe it.  
Buggy: Do you want me to talk with her or do you prefer some photos?  
Mihawk: I'm not this type of man, Buggy.  
Buggy: I know, I just wanted to see what were you going to answer.  
Mihawk: Please, Buggy, don't tell her anything. I'll decide what will I do.

_FLASHBACK_

Zoro: How can you heal me with these bandages? There are too much! You are more exaggerated than Chopper!  
Perona: Be quiet, Marimo! Mihawk doesn't complain so much!  
Zoro: But he doesn't look like a mummy.  
Perona: Do you prefer your usual appearance? The appearance of a monster?  
Zoro: Hawk Eye! Give me my katanas!  
Mihawk: Not now.  
Zoro: Have you both fallen in love or something?  
Mihawk and Perona (red): No!

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Buggy: Come on! Let's go out of the ship! This is Maripoor Island!  
Margaret: Hebihime-sama! Look at this! Here is the place where we are going to pass this Summer Camp! It's great!  
Absalom: This is the place where I'm going to marry!  
Moriah: It will be if you find a woman that loves you...  
Galdino: There are some beautiful monuments! I'll make a mock-up with my powers!  
Buggy: Maybe here is a hidden treasure...  
Doflamingo: I'll buy some new clothes! Do you want to come with me, Hanckock?  
Hanckock: Yes!  
Perona: Mihawk! What are you doing? I thought you wanted to have a walk with me...  
Mihawk: I'm coming! Where do you want to go?

* * *

**Here ends this chapter! In the next one I'm gonna talk about what happens to other characters of One Piece.**


	7. What happens in other places

_7_ What happens in other places_

Tashigi: Smoker-chan! Have you seen the newspaper?  
Smoker: What has Strawhat done now?  
Tashigi: It doesn't talk about him! It's something very different!  
Smoker (reading): _Impel Down is waiting for a new prisoner: Eustass Kid.  
_What? Has he become so dangerous in these two years?  
Tashigi: He is the person who destroyed the plans of an ancient weapon: Poseidon.  
Smoker: Maybe it's better like this. The Mundial Government would use it and there would be another war. Don't worry about this, Tashigi. You've done a good work these years.  
Tashigi: Er... Thanks, sir.

Nami: Robin, did you read the newspaper?  
Robin: Yes, and I think Shirahoshi will be safe without anyone trying to use her.  
Luffy: Robin, can you help me? The fridge is closed and I'm hungry!  
Chopper: We are afraid because if Sanji finds out we want meat...  
Robin: He is distracted fighting with Zoro, but it won't be easy. Nami, do you want to come too?  
Nami: Well, if you ask me...  
Luffy: Thanks!

Rose (an invented girl): Bon Clay-sama! Hina has come here and she has asked Hannyabal where are you!  
Bon Clay: Don't worry, she won't find us here. Anyone will stop us! This time we'll escape to the sea!  
Rose: Will we disguise?  
Bon Clay: Maybe, I want to use again my powers, but if Hina discovers us, I'll fight!  
Rose: I've heard she is very angry with Magellan because he didn't kill you.  
Bon Clay: Yeah, I also asked myself why didn't he use his venom powers. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought.  
Rose: Do you know that Strawhat's new bounty is 400 million berries?  
Bon Clay: I found out he trained two years with Silvers Rayleigh, so he is stronger now. I would like to see him again.

Vivi: Hi, Kohza! How are you? I didn't see you last week.  
Kohza: Yeah, I was out working with my father. We were busy. How are you?  
Vivi: I'm fine, but Carue has escaped again. I'm looking for him.  
Kohza: Do you need some help? I think I know a good place for Carue to hide.

Vivi: Pell! What are you doing here? Carue!  
Pell: I thought Carue would be here, so I've come flying.  
Kohza: Yes, here is a lot of food. Don't you remember when that old man, Marcus, gave Carue meat every Thursday?  
Vivi: But I thought Marcus left Arabasta.  
Kohza: He did, but he came back when you stopped Baroque Works. Now he lives in another street, but Carue remembers this place.  
Carue: Pwah!  
Vivi: Hey, Kohza, do you and your father want to eat today with us? I'm sure dad will be glad to see you.  
Kohza: That will be great!


	8. The lake of the castle

_8_ The lake of the castle_

They were in front of that castle. That was the place where _he_ lived.  
Paula: Listen, this place is dangerous. The gardens are full of strange creatures that will try to kill us when they'll see us.  
Valentine: Do you mean that plants eat people?  
Paula: And giant people... but the plants aren't the think that worries me. They are only outside, so we'll go inside the castle as fast as we can.  
Crocodile: There is more danger inside, right?  
Goldenweek: I heard if someone not prepared goes into the castle alone he becomes a mad man and tries to kill himself.  
Valentine: But we are together, and anyone will beat us.  
Daz: You are positive, that's good. Let's continue our way.  
Suddenly, a giant plant appeared.  
Valentine (attacking): I'm not going to let you eat me and my friends! I won't be weak anymore!  
Then some roots tried to catch her but she made her special jump. Then she used her umbrella to attack. They crossed the garden beating some ninja squirrels and they found a lake.  
Crocodile (evaporating a part of it): This isn't real water. It is poisoned, don't touch it.  
Daz: Look at this, there is something under the water.  
A long creature appeared and tried to attack him, but he could avoid it.  
Goldenweek: Don't try to cut it!  
Another creature appeared. It couldn't attack Paula. And then, there were six more creatures like the first and the second. There were "only" eight. Not more. But after them water became red and there appeared some more.  
Goldenweek: It's impossible. We didn't cut the _hydra_. Why do their heads multiply? The answer is underwater.  
Crocodile finished evaporating it. The lake was full of cutting weapons.  
Goldenweek: Maybe this creature is a monster, but this is cruel. Who can be able to hurt a creature to make it stronger?  
Paula: Our enemy is.  
Goldenweek: It must end somehow.  
She went into the place that had been the lake. Twelve heads tried to attack her. She avoided them and picked up some cutting weapons. Then she threw them away and repeated the operation with the other ones. Only one sword was there. She also picked up it but didn't throw it like the other ones. She went near one of the heads and cut it. Before it could regenerate into two heads she used her painting colors. That part of the hydra burned. But now there were fifty heads. Goldenweek went to cut and burn another head, but a red head ate it before she could do anything. Goldenweek continued fighting. Meanwhile the red head had eaten a lot of heads and it was growing.  
Goldenweek: So here it is. Your real form. I'm impressed, Hydra. Do you still want to fight? I'm ready to beat you. Guys don't interfere!  
Goldenweek tried to cut it with the sword. It slipped.  
Goldenweek: There must be somewhere to hurt you.  
Then she saw the Hydra's mouth. Inside of it there was a bad wound.  
Goldenweek: I don't need the sword anymore; I've found your weak point. But I can't beat you with only a little blaze. I need something stronger.

_FLASHBACK_

Goldenweek: Galdino, you forgot something!  
Galdino: What? Oh, this thing.  
Goldenweek: What's it?  
Galdino: It's a piece of wax. It burns a lot. I don't need it, because I can produce a lot more, but maybe it will useful for you. Now it's yours.  
Goldenweek: Thanks!

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Goldenweek: Here it is!  
The Hydra came to attack her, and Goldenweek avoided it. Then it opened its mouth to eat her. Goldenweek painted the piece of wax. The hydra caught Goldenweek. Then, it burned.

Valentine: Goldenweek, you are safe! You are great!  
Goldenweek shut up. After all, she was a bit sad.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? It was difficult to describe a fight, so I got inspired with the mythological monster, the Hydra. If you want you can post a review!**


	9. The phantom's mountain

_9_ The phantom's mountain_

Hanckock: Good morning!  
Margaret: Hi! Hebihime-sama, today you look better!  
Hanckock: Really? I hope so, today I'm full of energy.  
Buggy: It means you are ready to have a walk, a long walk.  
Perona: What are we doing today?  
Buggy: We're exploring a mountain. This island was made of solid magma two hundred years ago.  
Absalom: People who visited it in the night said there lived a phantom that appeared when the moon was full.  
Hanckock: Obviously I don't believe it. Anyone saw him. And Perona ate that type of Devil Fruit, there can't be more.  
Buggy: It's just a story. But that place is really beautiful.  
Galdino: And we can cross the river with boats, it'll be amazing!

_Two hours later._

Margaret: Wow! These animals are really cute!  
Mihawk: And these trees are really tall...  
Galdino: It reminds me when I was in Little Garden, but now I haven't seen any dinosaurs.  
Doflamingo: Here it is the river!  
Hanckock: Be careful not to fall into the water.  
Galdino: We won't fall with these boats.  
Absalom: Wax boats? They'll turn liquid.  
Galdino: No, I've improved my wax. I thought it would be necessary when we were in Impel Down.  
Buggy: Do you mean maybe we'll find again Magellan using his Venom Demon attack? Or someone worse?  
Mihawk: If there is another war in Marineford it will be hard to survive.  
Moriah: Don't remind me what was going to happen. Or do you want to die, Donquixote?  
Doflamingo: Be glad I didn't want to kill you. If you didn't want to come here you had to do the same as Law.  
Perona: Stop it now! We aren't going to have a fight here.  
Hanckock: Perona...  
Perona: What?  
Hanckock: I'm sorry about what happened yesterday.  
Perona (smiling): Don't worry! Only boys have stupid arguments.  
Margaret: Let's go to the boats!  
Mihawk: You were right, Galdino, this is great!  
Galdino: This would be better if I had Goldenweek's colors, like two years ago, but it's fine anyway.

The boats ran the river and brought them into a cave.  
Hanckock: Oh, it looks terrifying! I knew it was a bad idea to come!  
Mihawk: Not really. This type of stones shine like there is something hidden.  
Buggy: A treasure maybe? Or the famous ghost?  
Moriah: Let's continue, we must go out or we'll get lost.  
Mihawk: I know someone that would get lost...  
Perona: Hey, what's that? An egg?  
A rock fell and broke the egg.  
Galdino: This is dangerous, let's see if we can find somewhere to escape...  
Doflamingo: Oh no. This cave has two "doors", is this a game?  
Absalom: I don't think so. I'll break that wall.  
There appeared another river, but it was full of crocodiles. Hanckock petrified them.  
Hanckock: Let's go! I think there is the correct way.  
A rock fell near Doflamingo's head. He could avoid it. Then they saw there was a hole up of the cave. Perona used her powers to fly up there, but then she made a scream.  
Perona: There is a lot of fire! How will we escape?  
Margaret: Don't worry. I have an idea.


	10. Just believe in yourself

_10_ Just believe in yourself_

Goldenweek started to walk, her friends followed her.  
Paula: Don't worry about what happened with the hydra. You stopped her pain and now we'll find the way to our enemy.  
Goldenweek: You seem worried; don't you believe we'll win against the enemy?  
Paula: I don't know if fighting is the best idea. In the worst case...  
Crocodile: Anyone will die here. We won't let him get what he wants.  
Daz: Let's continue. There isn't anything else in the gardens.  
They found the door easily.  
Goldenweek (joking): Will it close after us, like in the films?  
They got inside and the door just lay still. There were a lot of jars and mirrors, and it was dark enough to fall in a trap. Suddenly, Paula broke a jar. Blue smoke covered the hall. Then Goldenweek used her colors to burn some of the smoke.  
Paula: Now we can see clearly.  
Then Daz started to break the mirrors. There was a secret room behind them.  
Daz: Hurry up! We must find the way and these things are distracting us!  
?: Yeah, break them all if you can or you'll find the doors that will lead you to the death.  
Daz: Who are you? An enemy?  
?: Let me introduce myself. I'm Cubelar. Do you think you'll be able to find me? Will you be strong enough to save your friends?  
Then she started to make strange sounds that made Daz turn furious. He climbed the stairs fastly and opened a door, now he was in a balcony. He looked at a lion made of stone and went two meters farer from it.  
Daz: Are you going to show yourself, coward?  
Cubelar: Are you sure you are so stupid that you can't see who am I?  
Then Daz tried to hit the lion, but as he thought, it ran away.  
Daz: Nice to meet you, Cubelar. Are you ready to fight against me? Don't hide again and show me your power.  
Cubelar gave a scream, but she appeared in an eagle (of stone, obviously) form. She caught Daz, but he used it to attack her. They began to hit each other, but then Cubelar appeared in another place unconscious.  
Daz: What are you looking for here? Why do you want to kill us?  
Cubelar (laughing): It's your end, Daz. You'll lose your life as a hero, protecting your friends. The only way to survive is killing me.  
Daz: Don't be ridiculous. You must have a reason.  
Cubelar (becoming a centaur): Just stay still. It'll be fast.  
Daz couldn't avoid her now. She caught him and prepared a poisoned arrow. She was going to shoot when Valentine caught her. She used a strange weapon, it was shining. Goldenweek painted it and Valentine hurt Cubelar. But Cubelar threw her away while she was transforming into a panther. Then she ran towards Daz and jumped. Daz received the impact, but when Cubelar was ready to kill him he cut the stone. Her human body lay on the ground.  
Cubelar: You won't find the Baron here. The best thing you can do is go home. The next week he'll be able to fight with you.


	11. Return to the camp

_11_ Return to the camp_

Perona looked at her new friend, Margaret, waiting for an answer.  
Absalom: Are you sure of what have you said? If we go out there we'll die because smoke will asphyxiate us.  
Hancock: Not really, now I have improved my devil fruit and can turn the smoke stone and break it.  
Doflamingo: Ok, let's try it.

The plan worked, and they went up, just to find another natural gallery.  
Margaret: Are we lost?  
Mihawk: Maybe... this remembers me something.

_FLASHBACK_

_Zoro: This castle has some magic powers, or the person who built it didn't do it well.  
Mihawk heard a noise in the kitchen.  
Mihawk: Is that guy really lost again? I can't believe it.  
Perona: Marimo, do you know what time is it?! I've woken up with your noises!  
Zoro: Oh, hi, phantom-girl. How could you find your room?  
Perona: I went left, and then... what? Haven't you found yours yet?  
Zoro: Er... no. (Looking at Mihawk) Are you sure you gave me the correct directions?  
Mihawk preferred not to answer.  
Zoro: Don't worry, tomorrow I'll find the way.  
Then he started to sleep in the floor.  
Mihawk: Incredible... I'll carry him to his room.  
Perona: Wait, I'll help you..._

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

Galdino: I think we should make teams of three people.  
Hancock-Perona-Doflamingo  
Absalom-Buggy-Mihawk  
Margaret-Moriah-Galdino.

An hour passed, but the three teams could find the way.  
Buggy: Is everyone ok? We had to fight some creatures.  
Moriah: Yeah, everything has been easy.  
Absalom: We should go back to the campsite, many of us are hungry.  
Margaret: Don't worry; I've carried some Tuppers with food in my bag.  
Galdino: And I've found the correct place to eat, do you see that rocks over there? Behind them lays a pradery.

The afternoon arrived and they started again the way back to "home".  
Hancock: Mihawk, are you fine? I've seen you are sad these days.  
Mihawk: Don't worry, it's nothing, just, I feel a little lonely.  
Hancock: Really? I think having that guy at home was a funny live.  
Mihawk: Oh, I used to get upset sometimes, but Perona helped me, and in fact he wasn't a bad boy. He was better with the sword than I thought.  
Hancock: Don't worry. I didn't know that there are some good men in the world until I met Luffy, and I thought I fell in love with him, but know I'm not sure at all.  
Mihawk: You should let the time pass, you have friends here. Now we aren't working for the Government.  
Hancock: Thanks, have you seen Margaret? I'll see how is it going to her. I think she and Perona are friends now.  
Mihawk: Yeah...

* * *

**Hi there, guys. Did you like this chapter? Or did you think I had forgotten the fanfic? I'm busy and it's hard for me to write in English, but I'm doing my best work. I'd like to see a review. In a few weeks I'll write more about Cubelar and her fruit (Aqui-Aqui no mi, something related to the classic legends). Kisses for all the people who has readen this!**


	12. How strong is our enemy?

_12_ How strong is our enemy?_

Goldenweek looked at Cubelar again. She would have said she had seen her somewhere else, but she couldn't remember.

Valentine: Are you sure we shouldn't take her with us?  
Crocodile: Of course. She hasn't got a reason to lead us to her boss, so it's better if she can't try to kill us.  
Goldenweek: But if _he _comes here and sees she was defeated, will he kill her?  
Paula: I don't think he'll be able to do this. First of all, if he hasn't got any subordinates else, he'll find killing her a bad idea. And then, I think I know which type of Devil Fruit she has got. Daz knows what I'm talking about.  
Valentine: But there's only a fruit related to the stone powers, and this belongs to Hancock, the Schichibukai.  
Daz: Well, I'm not sure about this, but when Paula and I were in a mission we met a guy who talked with us about a mythological Devil Fruit. We thought it was a legend, but...  
Goldenweek: When you saw the hydra you changed your mind, didn't you?  
Daz: Have you ever heard of a warrior called Achilles?  
Crocodile: You're talking about that man who could only die if he was hurt in the heel?  
Daz: But how can you think she has this power?  
Paula: Well, as we were saying before, Cubelar may have received Hancock's attack, and she didn't die because of the fruit. That man told us that some people before being killed by Achilles received an illusion, they thought he had transformed into a lion, for example.  
Valentine: So she has used all this time, Hancock's attack in her own profit.  
Daz: If we are right, this is our enemy. We should be careful.  
Goldenweek: Well, she said we couldn't come back until next week. Maybe we should play the enemy's game, there would happen something worse if we didn't.  
Valentine: Are we going back then?  
Crocodile: I think so, but I don't know if there is a trap waiting for us.  
Paula: Have you got the impression this enemy will be hard for us?  
Crocodile: I don't know, unless he has a very good reason to kill us, he does it for pure pleasure, and that makes him a mad enemy, and more dangerous.

* * *

**Hello, everybody! It's hard to write a fanfic without being discovered, so I can't update very often, I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll continue it, the end isn't far, and I want to finish it before writing another fanfics (the one with Caesar, Heart Pirates and my future OC; the one of Legend of Zelda, it may be from Ocarina of Time; the Slender one and another of Harry Potter, of Bellatrix and Voldy). I wish someone reads me, but it's your decision. I want to post again before travelling to England!**


End file.
